Shopping
by FortunesRevolver
Summary: Lion is put in charge of shopping and he drags Stahn along. Alas, the blond runs off shortly after they arrive. Aggravated, Lion finishes quickly and starts to leave, only to see Stahn with... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! StahnxLion


**Shopping**

**Theme Challenge:** Shopping, AU or otherwise.

**Story Notes:** Romance/humor/general (StahnxLion pairing)

**Summary:** Lion ends up with the job of shopping and he drags Stahn along with him. Alas, the blond runs off shortly after they arrive at the market. Aggravated, Lion finishes the shopping quickly and starts to leave, only to run into Stahn with a package of his own. Before Lion can ask what's inside, Stahn rushes back to the inn, leaving Lion annoyed, angry and upset. Chaltier apologizes for Lion for his 'plan' not working and Lion's true intentions for the shopping trip are revealed.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**IronyxOfxFate:** Ah, this one ended up going _way _off-topic from the original challenge by the end, but it was still fun to write.

**Judas:** ...Aren't you supposed to be working on a Flurrie fanfic?

**IronyxofxFate:** ...No.

**Judas: **-raises eyebrow-

**IronyxOfxFate:** Maybe...

**Judas:** -crosses arms-

**IronyxOfxFate:** OKAY! FINE! YES! Shut up already! I'm working on it, yeesh. -opens file- You're naggy...

**Judas: **Aren't you writing it for someone?

**IronyxOfxFate:** Yes, it's for Stahn-chan. She's my fellow Stallion and Flurrie fanatic.

**Judas:** So what's taking so long.

**IronyxOfxFate:** Uh... it's the plot bunnies! They stole my keyboard!

**Judas:** -stares at the keyboard _clearly_ in front of IxOxF- Writer's block?

**IronyxOfxFate:** No! My writing teacher says there is no such thing! Shut up!

**Judas:** Haha, you can't think of anything, can you?

**IronyxOfxFate:** ...just do the disclaimer and shut up! -walks away mutterly darkly-

**Judas:** You know, with an attitude like that, I should do it... but if she gets sued and looses her home, I won't have anywhere to stay either...-sigh- **IronyxofxFate **does not own "Tales of Destiny" or any of it's characters. She just owns the ideas for her stories and the computer she writes them on. Please be gentle with her, she's never actually played any of the "Tales of Destiny" games. She has, however, read the scripts for all of the games and the manga (mostly). Do enjoy the story and please leave a comment/ review. Don't be cruel with flames, if you must leave one, please keep your language clean.

* * *

"Shopping?" Stahn repeated, looking up at Lion in curiosity. His response was an aggravated sigh as Lion crossed his arms and shut his eyes, biting back the urge to snap at the blond in front of him.

"_Yes_, Stahn. _Shopping_. It's what you do when you're low on supplies or need something. I know it's a foreign concept to a country-sider like yourself, but we're almost out of-"

"I know what shopping is!" Stahn cried in an offended tone. "I'm not an idiot."

"Could have fooled me…" Lion muttered in a dry tone. "Are you going to come with me or not? None of the others will come, and I'm not going to carry it all by myself." Stahn raised an eyebrow as he stared up at Lion. He never knew Lion to willingly to the shopping and for the most part, as far as he knew anyway, Lion had always hated having to do it. Standing up, he flashed Lion a grin as he nodded.

"Yeah sure, I'll come with you. No problem, that's what friends are for!"

"We're not friends…" Lion muttered, avoiding the blond's gaze. "I've already told you, I'd never want to be friends with an idiot like you." Stahn's face faltered slightly, but his ever-present grin was back in place seconds later.

"Right, of course... I forgot. We're just…"

"We're just traveling together and happen to have the same goal. Nothing more."

"Right."

"So are you going to help me or not?!"

"I already said I would." Stahn sighed, getting to his feet. "We should hurry then, Rutee will be annoyed with us if we get back to late."

"Don't fall behind then." Lion sighed in annoyance as he turned around and walked out the door of the room he was being 'forced' to share with Stahn while they took a rest for a few days in the city.

* * *

The walk to the market place was a silent one. Neither Stahn nor Lion said a word, though their reasons for staying silent were very different. At one point (somewhere near the mid-way mark) Chaltier and Dymlos attempted to strike up a conversation with their masters, trying to lighten the tension in the air. Alas, their attempts were in vain and once again silence fell over the small party.

Upon finally reaching the market, Lion suppressed the urge the groan. There were people. _Everywhere_. He had hoped to arrive earlier in the morning and get the shopping done before the daily crowds came, but because a certain _blond_ felt the need to sleep _past noon_, he was unable to do as such. Which meant he was stuck with the crowds. Wonderful. It was bad enough that almost everywhere he went girls (and sometimes guys) of all ages would swoon and fawn over him, or mistake him for a girl (which angered him more then words would explain). Now he was going to have to deal with that _and_ Stahn's idiocy as he tried to buy every bit of food he could get his hands on.

_Stupid country-sider,_ Lion thought bitterly as he pulled Stahn away from a fish-stand where the blond was bent over the table, sniffing at the freshly cooked salmon and practically _drooling_ in delight. _Why the hell did I bring him anyway?_

Of course Lion _knew_ why he had brought Stahn along out of everyone else in the party, but he wasn't about to _admit_ to it - out loud, _or_ to himself. There was no way in _hell_ he had grown a soft spot for the idiotic blond, and he definitely _would not_ have _fallen_ for him. No. No way. Not a chance.

Lion's dark eyes scanned over a fruit stand as trying to decide which ones he could purchase without having to deal with Rutee's constant pestering that he'd gotten 'the wrong fruits for what she wanted to cook'. However, his mind was currently being pulled away from the produce by a sweet smell coming front the stand a few stalls down. His gaze kept flickering to the side as he tried to get a good view of the stand, but every time he tried, someone would walk in the way and he'd be forced to look back at the food in front of him.

"Sir?" Lion glanced upward, slightly taken aback at the frown the stand owner was giving him. "Sir, are you going to buy anything or not? There are people waiting behind you…" Glancing over his shoulder, he sighed silently as he received several annoyed looks from waiting customers. He grabbed a basket and tossed random fruits into it haphazardly, earning a wince from the shopkeeper each time the fruit landed in the bag, and paid for it. Who cared what Rutee thought anyway, if _she_ wasn't going to do the shopping, she'd just have to deal with what he bought (though he would admit, he wasn't paying any attention at all this time, and not even _he_ was totally aware of what he bought).

As he walked away from the stand, Leon growled in annoyance as he realized Stahn was no longer with him. A scowl found its way on his face and he sighed in aggravation. _I don't have time to deal with this…_ He thought bitterly as he balanced the bags of food he now had in his arms and followed his nose towards the sweet scent he had smelled earlier. Stahn could take care of himself, he was sure of it, and there was no reason for him to go looking around for the idiot and waste _his_ time. He had much better things to do, like getting his hands on a few of the delicious-smelling chocolate-strawberry Tiramisu that were being sold at the stand in front of him without making it look like he actually wanted one.

Lion watched in silence as several people ordered and paid to the small treats, eying them evilly as they partook in the sweet delightful taste it brought them. He sighed softly and glanced around the area carefully; eying each person he could for several moments before moving on to the next. It wasn't like there was anyone he _knew_ here - besides Stahn, but that idiot could be _anywhere_, he could easily buy and finish the treat before he started looking for the other. The silent debate between his pride and his sweet-tooth raged on for several more minutes in his mind, before the 'sweet-tooth' side won and he took several steps toward the stand, only to stop when he saw a familiar flash of blond hair.

Silently cursing his luck, Lion turned on his heel and quickly followed the mass of blond hair through the crowds, glaring at anyone who stayed in his way too long. There were several moments when he lost sight of Stahn, and he considered just going back to the sweet-stand, but as soon as the thought crossed his mind he'd catch sight of the blond again and he'd push through the crowd in a vain attempt to catch up with the blond. Even with his infamous signature speed, it did him no good with so many people in the way.

For how long he'd been chasing after Stahn, Lion didn't know, but he was reaching the point of sheer annoyance and was seriously considering casting magic on the idiot (a well aimed 'pow-hammer' would do nicely) to get his attention. As tempting as the thought was however (and it wasn't like he didn't have the confidence in himself that he _couldn't_ hit Stahn), he didn't want to risk starting an uprising among the citizens just to get his wayward comrades attention.

Much to Lion's relief, Stahn slowed his pace as he reached the street. Brushing past the remaining few people in his way (all while maintaining a good grip on the groceries) he stumbled out of the crowd and towards the street. A small frown appeared on his face when he realized Stahn was holding a brown paper bag in his hands. Curiosity got the better of him for a moment as he stopped walking, but be pushed the thoughts away as he sprinted across the street, running in front of Stahn, glaring at him.

"Where are you going idiot?!"

"Ah, Lion!" The blond grinned happily as he walked over to the younger swordsman, oblivious to the fact of just how long he'd been missing. "Oh… Did you finish the shopping already?" How Lion managed to _not_ shout at Stahn for that remark, he didn't know. "We should head back to the inn then! The others must be getting worried." He hurried past Lion, a large grin on his face as he glanced over his shoulder. "Come on! Let's hurry back! I'm starved, and it's Philia's turn to cook tonight!"

A snarl escaped Lion's lips as he watched the retreating back of the blond. _Everything_ always came back to food with him.

_**"Bocchan?"**_ Chaltier's voice drifted up from his sheath as Lion began to follow after Stahn, walking rather then sprinting like the blond, a much more logical pace for such a crowded area.

"Hn?"

_**"I'm sorry it didn't work out…"**_ Lion didn't seem to need an explanation for what 'it' was, but for a moment a look of sorrow fell over his face as he muttered.

"It doesn't matter, Chal. I shouldn't have expected it to. He's such an idiot."

* * *

"Hey…Philia," Stahn called to the young female casually as the two relaxed in front of the fire after dinner. It was near midnight, and they were the only two who hadn't turned in yet "Why didn't you help Lion today with shopping? I can see Rutee refusing him, but not you…" Philia looked up from the book she was reading, a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked, adjusting her glasses. "Lion-kun offered to do the shopping and said he didn't need any help… I offered to assist him, but he said that he would be fine on his own." Stahn blinked, frowning slightly as he sat up in his chair.

"Wha…? But he told me that no one else would help him…" Philia's face turned to worry as she thought about the youngest member of the group, shutting her book, clutching it tightly to her chest. "Oh my… Did it turn out to be too much for him? I really should have offered him help again but-" She trailed off as she saw Stahn stand up, a wide grin on his face. "Stahn-san?"

"I'm going to go talk to Lion," Stahn said, looking worried. "I want to know why he couldn't ask anyone else… Do you know where he is?"

"Lion-kun retired to his room a short while ago…" Philia answered, watching as Stahn hurried off towards the stairs. She continued to look after him, even when he'd disappeared up the wooden staircase, a small frown on her face. "…But why would…" her eyes widened slightly as it all seemed to click into place. "Oh!" She giggled softly and opened her book again. "I hope everything works out for Lion-kun then… He's much more mysterious then I thought."

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ Lion glanced up from the table he was sitting at to stare at the door as he heard several soft knocks.

"Chal?"

_**"It's Stahn. I can sense Dymlos with him."**_

"Tch…" A scowl fell on Lion's face and he turned his attention back to the paper he'd been writing on. "I don't want to see that idiot."

As if the words were taboo, as soon as he had said them the door to his room was thrown open as Stahn entered with a far too overly zealous grin on his face.

"The door was unlocked," Stahn said in a cheery tone before Lion could utter a word of anger or protest.

Standing up with an angered expression on his face, Lion took several steps away from the table toward Stahn, ready to bring the wrath of hell down on the blond for bursting into his room, but as soon as he had opened his mouth, a brown paper-sack was held in front of his face. A faint hint of a familiar scent was coming from the bag, but Lion was distracted by the look on Stahn's face to dwell on it too much.

"What-" He started, but was cut off as the bag was pushed into his arms.

"It's for you." Lion blinked, raising an eyebrow. Scratching the back of his head, Stahn grinned sheepishly. "Well, remember a while ago when I promised to get you that ice-candy? I never got the chance to get you any, so when we went shopping today, I saw this and thought it might make up for it."

Lion frowned and looked down at the paper bag in his arms. Setting it on the table, he opened it and peered inside, instantly recognizing the smell he'd sensed from it earlier.

Tiramisu. Inside the bag, were several of the chocolate-strawberry Tiramisu treats he'd seen (and attempted to buy) earlier that day. The annoyed expression on his face melted away as he looked up at Stahn in question, raising an eyebrow when the blond laughed sheepishly.

"Well, you were walking so fast when we got there. I sort of lost you in the crowd." Lion rolled his eyes. Leave it to Stahn to get lost on a simple trip to the market. "So…When I was looking for you, I ran into the stand that was selling those, and I got a few of them." He trailed off for a moment, looking to Lion as if expecting a snide remark or protest, but when he received none he continued. "I wanted to run them back to the inn and hide them before you found out I had them, because I figured if I went missing, you'd assume I just got lost and wait somewhere for me to show up." Stahn laughed. "I guess you ended up catching up with me though…"

"…Why?" Lion spoke softly, glancing from the bag to Stahn, a confused look on his face. "Why would you…?" Hadn't Stahn had to face the wrath of Rutee because their gald supply had dropped because he had lost a good portion of it from being tricked by that con-artist a few towns ago.

"Well…" Stahn scratched the back of his head. "Your birthday is tomorrow, right?" Lion blinked. How did Stahn know that? A strangled noise came from his sheath, and the reason for Stahn knowing the date of his birth was explain. "No one else seemed to know, and not getting anything on your birthday is just sad… So I sold that necklace I found a few weeks ago and got some of those. You like sweet things, right?"

"Idiot," Lion said suddenly, looking at Stahn, halfway between anger and shock. He remembered when Stahn had found the necklace by chance after a battle with a group of monsters. Why he was so found of it, Lion could only image. He remembered Stahn mentioning that it reminded him of something Lilith always used to wear, and he'd kept it on his person ever since he'd found it.

"Wha…?" Stahn looked hurt as he looked at Lion. "Do you not like them…? There was some gald left… I could give you that and you could get something else you-"

"Not that!" Lion snapped, stepping away from the table and towards Stahn. "You loved that necklace!" Stahn shrugged sheepishly, smiling.

"Well, yeah but, it's not like it was really mine. I just found it on the ground so…"

"Idiot!" Lion snapped again, taking another step forward, looking up at Stahn. "You didn't have to _do_ that! I took you along to help me! Not buy me treats with your money!" Stahn looked even more confused and upset as he began to protest meekly.

"But why did you bring me?"

"I told you, no one else would-"

"Philia told me that she volunteered to help."

Lion bit back a groan. _Philia_, he knew he should have asked the girl not to say anything to Stahn. The innocent priestess would never lie to Stahn over something like this, and if he asked, she would have given him a full answer, and it seemed she already had. "She said that she offered help," Stahn continued, "but you wouldn't take it from everyone and-"

"Do you _seriously_ need everything spelled out for you?" Lion interrupted, giving Stahn an annoyed look.

"What?"

Lion's gaze fell to the floor as a light blush adorned his cheeks. He turned away from the blond completely and chose to stare at the paper bag, rather then the blond.

"We're leaving tomorrow, to start traveling again." Stahn blinked, frowning. What did that have to do with the shopping…? Did Lion want to have something special for dinner tomorrow? "No one in the group was supposed to know about my birthday. I didn't expect anyone to find out… or be _told_."

_**"G-gomen, Bocchan!"**_ Chaltier suddenly spoke up, guilt in his voice. _**"You haven't celebrated your birthday in so long, so when you went to the bathroom yesterday and left me in the room with Stahn I just-"**_

"Forget it, Chal. That's not the point," Lion cut the swordian off and continued. "Woodrow said that we were low on supplies, and said we'd need to go shopping before we left. He asked Rutee, but she complained, and Philia offered to do it, but I said I would, and didn't let them argue." He laughed dryly. "I think I shocked them, volunteering like that and leaving so quickly…" He took a deep breath and sighed before continuing. "I told you that no one else would help me because I knew you'd come if I said that. I couldn't just _ask_ you saying I wanted _your_ help." Stahn opened his mouth to protest that he could, but shut it again. Lion's pride probably had something to do with that, and it wasn't a good idea to pester him about it.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to anything for my birthday…So when that chance came, I took it. I thought, that if I had spent the whole day with you, even if it was shopping, it'd be all right another birthday went by without anyone knowing. You didn't know my reasons for wanting you to come, but it didn't really matter. Just…being with you was enough." He trailed off before adding, "But you ended up getting lost, and the whole plan ended up failing…"

Stahn's eyes softened as he walked up behind Lion, stopping just a few inches behind him as he spoke.

"Why would you want to spend it with me? Don't you hate me?"

"…"

"Lion?"

"…No. I don't."

"You always push me away…"

"You always force yourself on me."

"I always try to give you attention."

"I just want your attention."

"I tried to be your friend…"

"…"

"But you always push me away and say-"

"I don't want your friendship."

"Then why-!" Stahn stopped as Lion turned around, staring up at Stahn, a frustrated look in his eyes.

"Because I don't _just_ want your attention! I don't want your advice or whatever, and I don't want your friendship!"

"But then why…?" Stahn's face scrunched up in confusion. Lion wasn't making any sense at all.

"Do you need _everything_ spelled out for you?"

"But Lion-"

"Stupid Country-hick," Lion hissed, grabbing tightly onto Stahn's collar, jerking the blond downward and cutting off his protests, giving him mouth something _far_ better to do.

When Lion finally pulled away, his face was bright red. He coughed lightly and turned away from Stahn, trying to fight the blush off his face.

"_Now_ do you get it? Or am I going to have to lower myself a little closer to your level of idiocy and make it a little _clearer_ for you?"

"…" Stahn said nothing as his gaze flickered from Lion to the clock on the wall, a small grin on his face.

"Say something!" Lion snapped, still not looking at Stahn. This was what he had feared most- silence, rejection…_hatred_. Everything he knew would happen if he told Stahn was happening, and his world was crashing around him as he waited for the blond's explosion, but it never came.

"Stahn! I just _kissed_ you! How can you not-?!"

"Look at the time." Lion blinked and automatically turned to the clock to the bizarreness of the request.

"What about it…?" he asked, frowning slightly. "I don't understand the rela-"

"It's five past midnight…"

"So?"

"It's your birthday today…." Lion's eyes widened as he started at Stahn in shock, looking from the blond to the clock several times before finally focusing his gaze on the older swordsman.

"Stahn…"

"What was that request you were talking about earlier?"

"What…?"

"Earlier, you said there was a way you wanted to spend your birthday…what was it?"

"I…" Lion flushed and looked away from Stahn, frowning slightly. "What does it matter?"

"Humor me, please?" Lion sighed in annoyance, keeping his gaze focused stubbornly on the floor before he muttered.

"I wanted to spend my birthday with you." The blush doubled in color as Lion glared at Stahn, his face now a shade of red that would put a tomato to shame. "Happy?!"

"Very." Stahn laughed lightly nodding, "Very much indeed." He leaned forward, stopping just inches above Lion's face. "Happy birthday…Lion." He moved in closer but was stopped as the younger put a hand up, pushing against his chest.

"Don't…" Lion muttered, his voice slightly strained as he spoke. "Don't. I don't need your pity! I-" he stopped as Stahn placed a finger to his lips and navy-violet locked with endless blue.

"I'm not doing this out of pity…" Stahn muttered, looking slightly offended that Lion though he'd do such a thing. "I'm doing this because it's what you want, because it's your birthday wish…and…" He smiled softly as his arm wrapped around Lion's waist, pulling the young knight closer. "…and because I _want_ to."

"Stahn…"

"Happy birthday, Lion…"

Lion's eyes slowly fluttered shut, his arms wrapping themselves around Stahn's neck. _Stahn…_ Lion thought absently, trying very hard not to lose his train of thought, but Stahn's attention to his mouth was making it very difficult to do. _…Thank you… I couldn't have asked for a better present…_

* * *

The next morning the door to Lion's room opened close to about nine-o-clock and Philia's head popped in through the small opening, a soft smile gracing her lips as her eyes fell on the bed. Stahn was sprawled atop the sheets haphazardly, his mouth hanging open as he snored softly. His white breastplate, shoes and gloves were in a pile on the floor next to a pair of blue boots and a pink cloak. On the bed next to Stahn, curled up against the blond's side, using his chest as a pillow was Lion, both arms wrapped tightly around Stahn's left arm, while the blonde's right was wrapped around his own slim waist. Giggling softly, Philia pulled her head back out of the room and shut the door silently, quickly scurrying down the hall before she was noticed.

"Hey, Philia!" Rutee called to the priestess as she came down the stairs, holding a book in her hands.

"Oh, yes?" Philia looked up at the thief, tilting her head slightly in question.

"Where at Stahn and Lion? I mean, I can see Stahn sleeping in, I'd be more concerned if he hadn't, but Lion is usually up hours before any of us are…"

"Oh… Lion-kun had a late night." Philia explained with a soft smile. "I asked for his help on something and he ended up staying up very late doing research on it… I talked to him this morning, and he seemed very tired, so I insisted he catch up on sleep now." She trailed off, a guilty look on her face. "I'm sorry… I don't mean to delay the party, but he did such a good job, I felt he deserved the extra rest…"

Rutee quirked an eyebrow in question giving Philia a look of suspicion.

"_Lion_ willing _helped_ you and stayed up late doing it?" Philia nodded, smiling brightly.

"Oh yes! He was most helpful. I'm very grateful to him for doing it for me!" Another look of guilt fell across her features a she glanced up the stairs. "Should I go wake him? Oh I'd hate to have to do that after I told him to sleep, but if you really want to leave…"

"Forget it." Rutee shrugged, a look of carelessness on her face. "It doesn't matter to me. More time to relax, it's not like I'm going to complain. The others went out into town for a bit anyway, so it's fine." Turning away Rutee walked back towards the restaurant of the inn, no doubt trying to con the staff out of free food.

Philia sighed in relief as Rutee walked away, placing a hand over her heart.

"Thank goodness… I didn't think I'd be able to keep a straight face much longer." She walked down the stairs and sat in one of the chairs by the fireplace again, opening her book to where she last left off. "I do feel bad for lying to her like that…but it went to a good cause. I suppose I can make it up to her later…" Her gaze fell down to the pages of the book and she started to read once more, a small on her face once more. _I'm so happy for you, Lion-kun, Stahn-san… I wish you both the best…especially you, Lion-kun. You look like you need happiness more then any of us. Your eyes are always so sad, but they always seemed a littler brighter when you were with Stahn-san… Perhaps, this is just what you need to bring that shine all the way through…_

* * *

**IronyxOfxFate:** Well, that was a lot longer then expected... It was only supposed to be two pages.

**Judas:** _Two?_ How do you go from two to _nine?_

**IronyxOfxFate:** -shrugs- I dunno. I suppose you'd just have to be me. I start a story, intending it to be short and it comes out as a full blown (very very very short) novel...

**Judas:** ...I have nothing to say to you.

**IronyxOfxFate: **Booo! You're so mean to me...

**Judas:** Shouldn't you be working on that Flurrie st-

**IronyxOfxFate:** I'VE ALREADY STARTED THANK YOU! -sighs- Please review everyone! If I get enough, I can pay him off and get a new partner.

**Judas:** -looks offended- Well, if you're going to me like that... -starts to walk away-

**IronyxOfxFate:** Ack! No! I was kidding! Judas!! No wait!! -rushes after-


End file.
